02 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 3/7 - Miłość do Heleny; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - Zupa dydaktyczna z Pniew; magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 07:55 Był taki dzień - 2 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 08:20 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.8 Taxisowie - narodziny poczty w Europie (Les Taxis et la premiere poste); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 08:50 Studio 5-10-15 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Studio 5-10-15 09:55 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:10 Studio 5-10-15 10:20 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Zabawa; magazyn 10:35 Studio 5-10-15 10:45 Kogutto - odc. 3; magazyn muzyczny 11:10 Doctor Who - Dziecko bez wnętrza, odc. 9 (Doctor Who - The Empty Child, ep.9); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Naleśnik na każdą okazję 12:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1351; teleturniej muzyczny 12:50 Był taki dzień - 2 grudnia; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień 13:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 13:55 Warto kochać - odc. 68; serial TVP 14:45 Koloseum. Rzymska arena śmierci (Colosseum.Rome's Arena of Death); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 15:40 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer 16:55 Teleexpress 18:05 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 29 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.80)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Rekrut (Recruit, The) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:20 Gala pierwszej edycji Nagrody Literackiej im. Angelusa Silesiusa 23:10 Męska rzecz... - Strażnik pokoju (Peacekeeper, The) 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz.1 (Boomtown I - Pilot, ep.1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz.2 (Boomtown I - Possession, ep.2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:15 Układ krążenia - odc. 5/7 - Cudowne źródło; serial TVP 03:35 Był taki dzień - 2 grudnia; felieton 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szczenięce figle; serial animowany 06:20 Smak Europy - Zasady budują firmę ... 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc.2 (Little Angels: Butler Family:series 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 448; serial TVP 08:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 272 Dictum acerbum - gorzka prawda; serial TVP 09:15 Kopciuszek - odc.23; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:15 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.15 (odc.15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:40 XIV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych Camerimage 2006 (4) 10:55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 11:25 Kręcioła 12:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.5; serial dokumentalny TVP 12:25 Ewolucja życia - Na podbój nieba odc.3/5 (Journey of Life. Airborne.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:25 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - Życie toczy się dalej-odc.13 (Meerkat Manor I odc.13); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1351; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 809 Ładna para; telenowela TVP 15:05 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2006) cz. 2; koncert 16:05 Święta wojna - Las Aptekas (247) 16:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.30; serial komediowy TVP 17:10 Duże dzieci - (54); talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Dubidu - odc. 22; quiz muzyczny 20:00 Supertalent - (8); widowisko 21:00 Zagrajmy w kabaret - (2) 21:50 Technicy - magicy - cz 3/6 Szansa (The IT Crowd); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 22:20 Słowo na niedzielę 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:15 Mocne Kino - Demony wojny wg Goi 93'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1998) 00:50 Błąd w sztuce (DOUBLE JEOPARDY) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08:00 Tutenstein - serial animowany 08:30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:00 Mój przyjaciel wilk - dramat obyczajowy reż. Susanne Zanke, wyk. Susanne Schäfer, Michael Schiller, Verena Lehmenhecker, Gabriel Barylli Niemcy 1999 12:55 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:55 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:55 'Hell's Kitchen' od kuchni - reality show 15:55 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 16:55 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 18:00 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:35 Taxi - komedia sensacyjna reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Samy Naceri, Frédéric Diefenthal, Marion Cotillard, Manuela Gourary Francja 1998 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:30 Drżące ciało - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Liberto Rabal, Francesca Neri, Javier Bardem, Angela Molina Francja/ Hiszpania 1997 00:45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 718-721 Polska 2003 13:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14:10 Kot - komedia reż. Bo Welch, wyk. Mike Myers, Alec Baldwin, Kelly Preston, Dakota Fanning USA 2003 15:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 18:15 Dwururka - talk show 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Zabierz to futro - serial komediowy odc. 43 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni: Stary znajomy - serial kryminalny odc. 64 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka życia - film przygodowy reż. Jan de Bont, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Gerard Butler, Ciarán Hinds, Chris Barrie USA/ Niemcy/ Japonia/ Wlk. Brytania/ Holandia 2003 00:10 Złoto pustyni - film wojenny reż. David O. Russell, wyk. George Clooney, Mark Wahlberg, Ice Cube, Spike Jonze USA 1999 02:30 Telesklep 02:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam, magazyn 07:00 Bądź zdrów - Choroba refluksowa przełyku 07:20 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qltura, Kultura Polska 2006 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad, Kultura Polska 2006 08:55 5 minut o..., Info 09:00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste - seria VI - odc. 26 / 26{PL}, cykl dokumentalny USA 1999 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Kurier sportowy 09:45 Prognoza pogody 09:50 Magazyn siatkarski - W blasku złota, magazyn 10:00 Gwiazdy w złocie 10:15 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Prognoza pogody 10:40 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 10:45 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:49 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 12:15 To jest temat - Maciek i Róża 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Kurier sportowy 12:43 Prognoza pogody 12:45 W morzu tajemnic 13:10 Linia brzegowa, magazyn 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 14:10 To jest temat - Inny 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Plac Wolności, program publicystyczny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Prognoza pogody 15:50 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:15 Eurinfo 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy, Dokument Polska 17:00 Qltura, Kultura Polska 2006 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Telekurier na żywo 21:20 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Warszawski tydzień, Dokument 22:30 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Armia Polska na Bliskim Wschodzie, cykl dokumentalny 2005 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Studio pogoda 23:25 Kurier sportowy 23:35 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 23:45 Walka drapieżników{PL}, film dokumentalny Francja 2005; reż.: Antoine Lassaigne /stereo/ 00:35 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała - odc. 1{PL}, Serial Wielka Brytania 1991; reż.: Robert Young; wyk: Robert Lindsay, Duncan Lindsay /stereo/ 01:50 Niedziela{PL}, dramat Wielka Brytania 2002; reż.: Charles McDougall; wyk: Ciaran McMenamin, Christophen Ecleston /stereo/ 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Bądź zdrów - Choroba refluksowa przełyku 07:20 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Rekomendacje kulturalne, Kultura Polska 2006 08:20 Co warto wiedzieć, Info Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Magazyn medyczny 09:00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste - seria VI - odc. 26 / 26{PL}, cykl dokumentalny USA 1999 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Kurier sportowy 09:45 Prognoza pogody 09:50 Magazyn siatkarski - W blasku złota 10:00 Gwiazdy w złocie 10:15 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Prognoza pogody 10:40 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 10:45 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:49 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 12:15 To jest temat - Maciek i Róża 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Kurier sportowy 12:43 Prognoza pogody 12:45 W morzu tajemnic 13:10 Linia brzegowa 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 14:10 To jest temat - Inny 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Plac Wolności, program publicystyczny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Prognoza pogody 15:50 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:15 Eurinfo 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Pod Tatrami, Info Polska 2006 17:00 Wiara i życie, Info 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia, Publicystyka 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 100 lat TS Wisła Kraków - koncert galowy, Dokument Polska 2006 19:20 100 lat KS Cracovia - koncert galowy 20:10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Telekurier na żywo 21:20 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Jedź bezpiecznie, Info 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Armia Polska na Bliskim Wschodzie, cykl dokumentalny 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Studio pogoda 23:25 Kurier sportowy 23:35 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 23:45 Walka drapieżników{PL}, film dokumentalny Francja 2005; reż.: Antoine Lassaigne /stereo/ 00:35 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała - odc. 1{PL}, Serial Wielka Brytania 1991; reż.: Robert Young; wyk: Robert Lindsay, Duncan Lindsay /stereo/ 01:50 Niedziela{PL}, dramat Wielka Brytania 2002; reż.: Charles McDougall; wyk: Ciaran McMenamin, Christophen Ecleston /stereo/ 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Bądź zdrów - Choroba refluksowa przełyku 07:20 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Sobota, jak się pa...trzy! 08:00 Narciarski weekend 08:15 Co to jest? 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Cukierenka dziadka Benka 09:00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste - seria VI - odc. 26 / 26{PL}, cykl dokumentalny USA 1999 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Kurier sportowy 09:45 Prognoza pogody 09:50 Magazyn siatkarski - W blasku złota 10:00 Gwiazdy w złocie 10:15 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Prognoza pogody 10:40 Niepokorni - Janina Wehrstein, felieton 10:45 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:49 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 12:15 To jest temat - Maciek i Róża 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Kurier sportowy 12:43 Prognoza pogody 12:45 W morzu tajemnic 13:10 Linia brzegowa 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 14:10 To jest temat - Inny 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Plac Wolności, program publicystyczny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Prognoza pogody 15:50 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:15 Eurinfo 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Art. kopalnia 17:05 Kanał SF, Kultura Polska 2006 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:30 Retransmisje sportowe 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Telekurier na żywo 21:20 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Prognoza pogody 21:55 Aktualności sportowe 22:05 Sobotni magazyn sportowy, Magazyn Polska 2006 22:20 Narciarski weekend 22:30 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Armia Polska na Bliskim Wschodzie, cykl dokumentalny 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Studio pogoda 23:25 Kurier sportowy 23:35 Niepokorni - Julian Zydorek, felieton 23:45 Walka drapieżników{PL}, film dokumentalny Francja 2005; reż.: Antoine Lassaigne /stereo/ 00:35 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała - odc. 1{PL}, Serial Wielka Brytania 1991; reż.: Robert Young; wyk: Robert Lindsay, Duncan Lindsay /stereo/ 01:50 Niedziela{PL}, dramat Wielka Brytania 2002; reż.: Charles McDougall; wyk: Ciaran McMenamin, Christophen Ecleston /stereo/ 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 567; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Plebania - odc. 568; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 569; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Plebania - odc. 570; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Plebania - odc. 571; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc.5 - Szalone pomysły (.) kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Wieści Polonijne 09:35 Święta wojna - Gadający Hanys (227); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Klan - odc.1146; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Klan - odc.1147; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc.1148; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Smak Europy - Galeria pamiątki toruńskiej ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Zadaru (186); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okazja - odc. 12 - Pranie mózgu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 260 Wszyscy za jednego; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 The Best of Maanam. Koncert live; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Jestem polskim lekarzem; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Tenor z Osjakowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 400; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.11 - Najgłupszy kawał; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.12 - Ratunek dla bałwanków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 89'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksandra Śląska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zdzisław Kozień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Od arii do piosenki- Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Gala pierwszej edycji Nagrody Literackiej im. Angelusa Silesiusa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Recital na dwa głosy - Elżbieta Mielczarek i Marek Grechuta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 400; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.11 - Najgłupszy kawał; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.12 - Ratunek dla bałwanków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 89'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksandra Śląska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zdzisław Kozień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Smak Europy - Jestem twórcą jak i tworzywem ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.9; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Okazja - odc. 12 - Pranie mózgu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Jestem polskim lekarzem; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Od arii do piosenki- Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - "Duch Mozarta" cz. 1 ("Spirits of Mozart" from Vienna); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Poranek z Mozartem - "Duch Mozarta" cz. 2 ("Spirits of Mozart" from Vienna); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Klasyka filmowa - Paracelsus (Paracelsus) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1943); reż.:Georg Wilhelm Pabst; wyk.:Herbert Hubner, Josef Sieber, Mathias Wieman, Harry Langewisch, Annelies Reinhold, Peter Martin Urtel, Franz Stein, Fritz Rasp; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Chłopiec w peruce (The boy with the wig); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Lalka - Pamiętnik starego subiekta odc.2; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kamienne ogrody (Gardens of Stone); dramat kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Studio TVP Kultura na Camerimage - relacja cz.1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Charakter (Character) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.Belgia, Holandia (1997); reż.: Mike van Diem; wyk.:Jan Decleir, Fedja van Huet, Victor Löw; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Studio TVP Kultura na Camerimage - relacja cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 T-rex; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Studio TVP Kultura na Camerimage - debata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Angelus 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Lech J. Majewski; wyk.:Jan Siodlaczek, Paweł Steinert, Daniel Skowronek, Grzegorz Stasiak, Małgorzata Madejowska, Marian Makula, Elżbieta Okupska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Lecha Majewskiego podróże w głąb siebie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Liberia - podróż do kraju wojny (Liberia - Uncivil war) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jonathan Stack; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 24:00 Strefa alternatywna - Próby dla wymarłych organizmów (Rehearsals for extinct anatomies); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa alternatywna - Grzebień (The Comb); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa alternatywna - In Absentia (In Absentia); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni - Kraków 1902 63'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Andrzej Wajda, Edward Kłosiński; wyk.:Mieczysław Grabka, Ewa Kolasińska, Monika Niemczyk, Jerzy Trela, Jan Krzyżanowski, Anna Polony, Izabella Olszewska, Bolesław Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kino nocne - To tu, to tam; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Lech Mackiewicz; wyk.:Rafał Pudrecki, Wenanty Nosul, Ewa Kasprzyk, Dorota Stalińska, Franciszek Trzeciak, Lech Dyblik, Mirosław Zdrojewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:05 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Z archiwum TVP - Montreal' 76; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polscy przeszkodowcy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Maxymalni - odc. 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Z archiwum TVP - Łyżwy figurowe - pary; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ostersund ; STEREO 13:30 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Harbin ( skrót ) (.) kraj prod.Chiny (2006); STEREO 14:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Hiszpania - Ukraina (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Brazylia - Chorwacja (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 18:10 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa: PIOTRCOVIANIN Piotrków - TRAVELAND Olsztyn; STEREO 20:25 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - USA - Czechy ( skrót ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 21:05 Futbol Mistrzów; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Polskie Mundiale - odc.1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Gwiazdy sportu - Janusz Darocha; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ostersund (.) kraj prod.Szwecja (2006); STEREO 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Jutro Meksyk - film psychologiczny, Polska 1965 09:30 Trójkąt (3/3) - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 11:00 Marsz pingwinów - film dokumentalny, Francja 2005 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Pelikany z tajemniczego jeziora - film dokumentalny, Australia 2005 14:05 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (5) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2005 14:35 Podwójna gra - thriller, USA 2005 16:40 Pat Metheny na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Montrealu, rok 2005 - koncert 17:40 Trener - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2005 20:00 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod I: Mroczne widmo - film s-f, USA 1999 22:20 Broken Flowers - komedia, USA/Francja 2005 00:10 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 2006 01:45 Przetrwanie miłości - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2004 03:25 Miasto gniewu - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2004 05:15 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 05:45 Sahara - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1983 Disney Channel (Polska) 17:00 Iniemamocni 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Lilo i Stich 2: Mały feler Sticha 20:10 Byle do przerwy 20:20 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:45 Świat Raven 21:10 Filip z przyszłości 21:30 Chłopiec poznaje świat 21:55 Klasyka Disney'a 22:00 Zakończenie dnia Ale Kino! 08:00 Cromwell - dramat historyczny reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. Richard Harris, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley, Dorothy Tutin Wlk. Brytania 1970 10:25 Raj na ziemi - dramat polityczny reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Roschdy Zem, Fadila Belkebla, Omar Bekhaled, Farida Rahouadj Francja/Algieria/Belgia/Norwegia 1998 12:10 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa. Początki chińskiej nowej fali - film dokumentalny 13:15 1900: Człowiek legenda - dramat obyczajowy reż. Giuseppe Tornatore, wyk. Tim Roth, Pruitt Taylor Vince, Bill Nunn, Mélanie Thierry Włochy 1998 15:25 ale krótkie! Sprawy sercowe - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:05 Chłopak rzeźnika - dramat psychologiczny reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Stephen Rea, Fiona Shaw, Eammon Owens, Alan Boyle USA/ Irlandia 1997 18:00 Dwa w jednym - komedia reż. Paddy Breathnach, wyk. Alan Rickman, Rachel Griffiths, Natasha Richardson, Rachael Leigh Cook Niemcy/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 19:40 Wytrwałość - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Ghost World - komediodramat reż. Terry Zwigoff, wyk. Thora Birch, Scarlett Johansson, Steve Buscemi, Brad Renfro Niemcy/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:00 Jej wysokość Afrodyta - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Mira Sorvino, Helena Bonham Carter, F. Murray Abraham USA 1995 23:40 Psychopata - film sensacyjny reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Holly Hunter, Dermot Mulroney, William McNamara, Will Patton, John Rothman, J.E. Freeman USA 1995 01:50 Maelstrom - dramat psychologiczny reż. Denis Villeneuve, wyk. Marie-Josee Croze, Jean-Nicolas Verreault, Stephanie Morgenstern, Pierre Lebeau Kanada 2000 03:15 Doskonałe superkobiety - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 Canal + Film 07:00 Bombon, El Perro - dramat obyczajowy reż. Carlos Sorin, wyk. Juan Villegas, Walter Donado, Claudina Fazzini, Rosa Valsecchi Argentyna/ Hiszpania 2004 08:40 Za zasłoną dżungli - film dokumentalny reż. Bernard Guerrini, wyk. Francja 2006 09:35 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Roboty - film animowany reż. Chris Wedge, Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2005 11:40 Rola jej życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Favrat, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Karin Viard, Jonathan Zaccai, Marcial Di Fonzo Bo Francja 2004 13:20 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 15:15 Deser Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy 15:45 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 17:15 Aviator - dramat biograficzny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Cate Blanchett, John C. Reilly, Alec Baldwin USA 2004 20:00 Nikotyna - komediodramat reż. Hugo Rodríguez, wyk. Diego Luna, Norman Sotolongo, Lucas Crespi, Jesús Ochoa Meksyk/ Argentyna/ Hiszpania 2003 21:30 Wizje - horror reż. Norio Tsuruta, wyk. Noriko Sakai, Hiroshi Mikami, Maki Horikita, Mayumi Ono Japonia 2004 23:05 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 1: Mroczne Widmo - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Jake Lloyd USA 1999 01:20 11:14 - komediodramat reż. Greg Marcks, wyk. Hilary Swank, Colin Hanks, Rachael Leigh Cook, Henry Thomas USA/Kanada 2003 02:45 Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami - film animowany reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 2004 04:20 Polisz kicz projekt - komedia reż. Mariusz Pujszo, wyk. Mariusz Pujszo, Michał Anioł, Agata Dratwa, Sylwia Kaczmarek Polska 2002 05:35 Nagie alibi - film kryminalny reż. Jerry Hopper, wyk. Gene Barry, Sterling Hayden, Gloria Grahame, Marcia Henderson USA 1954 Canal + Sport 07:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Szymon Kołecki - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:30 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Dallas Mavericks - Sacramento Kings 11:15 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 11:45 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 12:20 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 12:50 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 13:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur Londyn 15:50 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Dallas Mavericks - Sacramento Kings 18:10 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Middlesbrough - Manchester United 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AS Roma - Atalanta Bergamo 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 02:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AS Roma - Atalanta Bergamo 04:35 Upiór w operze - melodramat reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Gerard Butler, Minnie Driver, Emmy Rossum, Patrick Wilson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 10:00 Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:40 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:00 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Bernard - serial animowany 17:00 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 18:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness - film animowany 20:10 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 06:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Na kółkach - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most Millau 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Lancia Delta Integrale - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Lancia Delta Integrale - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Pojazd Joego Rogana - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla New York Jets - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Na kółkach - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most Millau 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci/Sprzątanie po skunksie/Kuloodporny - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 18:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie Telemarku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Ameryka w ogniu - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 O krok od śmierci: Rozbitkowie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Godzina zero: Schwytanie Saddama Husajna - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 02:00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Range Rover - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Range Rover - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla bohaterów - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 07:30 Żeglarstwo Monsoon Cup 09:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - kwalifikacje 10:15 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - skoki 12:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Östersund (Szwecja) - sprint mężczyzn 13:45 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - bieg na 15 km techniką Gundersena 14:30 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Park City (USA) - 2. przejazd dwójek 15:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - kwalifikacje 16:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) 17:45 Bowls Scottish International Open w Perth (Wielka Brytania) - finał 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Beaver Creek (USA) - slalom gigant mężczyzn, 1. przejazd 20:00 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Park City (USA) - 2. przejazd kobiet 20:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lake Louise (Kanada) - zjazd kobiet 22:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Beaver Creek (USA) - slalom gigant mężczyzn, 2. przejazd 23:00 Watts Prime - magazyn sportowy 23:45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii - 2. dzień 00:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:30 Sporty walki Pride Fighting Championships 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 06:30 Empire Falls - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Ed Harris, Helen Hunt, Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward USA 2005 08:20 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:45 Święty Ralph - komediodramat reż. Michael McGowan, wyk. Adam Butcher, Campbell Scott, Gordon Pinsent, Jennifer Tilly Kanada 2004 10:25 Nowojorskie opowieści - komediodramat reż. Francis Ford Coppola, Martin Scorsese, Woody Allen, wyk. Nick Nolte, Rosanna Arquette, Mia Farrow, Woody Allen USA 1989 12:25 Fabryka marzeń - film fantasy reż. Eric Small, wyk. Armin Mueller-Stahl, Hayden Panettiere, Kim Myers, Michael Angarano USA 2004 14:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 14:35 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia sensacyjna reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. George Clooney, Julia Roberts, Brad Pitt, Andy Garcia USA/ Australia 2004 16:40 Pamiętnik - melodramat reż. Nick Cassavetes, wyk. Rachel McAdams, Gena Rowlands, Ryan Gosling, James Garner USA 2004 18:40 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 19:10 Autostopem przez galaktykę - komedia SF reż. Garth Jennings, wyk. Martin Freeman, Mos Def, Sam Rockwell, Zooey Deschanel Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2005 21:00 Premiera HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 161 21:30 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 160 22:00 Bez cenzury: Nagi świat - film dokumentalny reż. Arlene Donnelly Nelson, wyk. Spencer Tunick, Ron Kuby, Alec Von Bargen USA 2003 23:20 Empire Falls - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Ed Harris, Helen Hunt, Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward USA 2005 01:10 Empire Falls - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Ed Harris, Helen Hunt, Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward USA 2005 02:35 Zatańczyć w Błękitnej Iguanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Charlotte Ayanna, Daryl Hannah, Sheila Kelley, Elias Koteas USA 2000 04:35 Drugie wcielenie - komedia reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Lee Majors, Derek Hamilton, Barry Corbin, Reginald VelJohnson USA 2002 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 17:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 20:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 23:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 23:30 MTV Making The Movie: kulisy produkcji: "Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce" 00:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Wyprawa do zaginionego świata - film dokumentalny 09:00 Smoki z Serengeti - film dokumentalny 10:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 10:30 Na ratunek lampartom - film dokumentalny 11:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Nietoperze - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - z Danii do Szwecji - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Supertankowiec - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Superhelikopter - film dokumentalny 15:00 Śmiercionośne projekty - film dokumentalny 16:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zabójca w pokoju 911 - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Rekiny - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Łowcy mórz: Angielska flota na Pacyfiku - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kursk - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kolonia śmierci - film dokumentalny 00:00 Łowcy mórz: Angielska flota na Pacyfiku - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 04:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 04:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - gry finałowe 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 09:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - półfinał 12:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - półfinał 14:30 Portugol - magazyn ligi portugalskiej 15:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 15:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Celtic Glasgow - FC Aberdeen 17:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 19:50 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Legia Warszawa - BOT GKS Bełchatów 22:00 Armwrestling - magazyn sportowy 4. Niemiroff World Cup TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:05 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Skrót filmowy 07:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 24 cytaty 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 13:30 Skrót filmowy 13:35 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Bez komentarza - magazyn 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:35 Dama Pik - wywiad 15:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:15 Nieruchomości - magazyn 18:30 Filmowy skrót informacji 18:45 Firma - magazyn 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Skrót informacji 19:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Skrót filmowy 02:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 03:00 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:15 Nieruchomości - magazyn 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TVN 7 06:05 Telesklep 07:45 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 13/15 08:15 Dla Ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 09:40 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/13 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 10:45 Swaty - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Joffe, wyk. Jeanne Garofalo, David O'Hara, Jay O. Sanders, Milo O'Shea USA/ Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 12:45 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 5/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 13:15 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 6/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 13:45 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 14/15 14:15 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:50 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Agent przyszłości - serial SF odc. 9/16 USA 2003 16:55 Doczekać zmroku - thriller reż. Terence Young, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Alan Arkin, Richard Crenna, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. USA 1967 19:10 Zakochaj mnie - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Dziennik sierżanta Fridaya - komedia sensacyjna reż. Tom Mankiewicz, wyk. Tom Hanks, Dan Aykroyd, Christopher Plummer, Harry Morgan USA 1987 22:20 Nawiedzony - horror reż. Jan de Bont, wyk. Lili Taylor, Liam Neeson, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Owen Wilson USA 1999 00:40 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 20/23 USA 2004 01:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 04:55 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 7/44 USA 05:55 Telesklep VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 17:30 Parot 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku